<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atonement by VCaedis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745143">Atonement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCaedis/pseuds/VCaedis'>VCaedis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Violent Sex, fem reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCaedis/pseuds/VCaedis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just you and him. The rest are gone. And he's coming for you. </p>
<p>(Pyramid Head/Executioner x Fem!Reader)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atonement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first foray back into doing fics of any kind, and since I've been on a Dead By Daylight kick recently, I wrote this! Mostly to torment and arouse my partner, hehehe~ But all the same, I hope you ladies/female presenting folks out there enjoy this! I know a loooot of people wanna bang Pyramid Head. Hope this scratches that itch~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A scream. And then... silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another taken by the Entity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You feel your breathing quicken as you run as quickly as you can, feeling fear set in deep within you. That was the third of your group of four. That leaves only... you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Against <em>him</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You have yet to truly face him in this twisted trial, but you've heard the rumours. You've seen him if only from a distance. You've felt his terrifying presence. That hulking form, that large serrated blade, that angular cage upon his head; seemingly giving him form and tormenting him simultaneously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stop behind a small ruined structure, hoping and pleading to whatever deity will listen that you are granted enough time to tend your wounds, beginning to bandage yourself with some of the contents of your first aid kit. A desperate attempt at prolonging your life, just a bit more until you can find the hatch... Find that escape...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What... what was that?<br/>
<br/>
<em>Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>You feel it permeating your very core. Tormenting you once again. That unmistakable terror that signifies his presence. You are forced to abandon your efforts at mending your wounds and run once again. The ground desperately crunches beneath your feet with each harried step. Your breathing quickens, as you have already been running so much. Trying to evade his malevolent grasp.<br/>
<br/>
A low grunt/growl hybrid sounds out as his gaze finds you. You dare not look back, for it would mean your end. The blade of torment he carries with him would ensure as such. Your only option is to run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But you feel it growing closer. Closer. Closer still. His ragged breathing sounding out amid his heavy footfalls, the scrape of his Great Knife carving a path behind him. His presence going from a spine tingle to an overwhelmingly crushing feeling. From only fear to soul-crushing torment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>CRUNCH</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The knife buries itself in the ground beside you, forcing you to jump aside and lose your footing. You tumble to the ground with a loud grunt, rolling onto your back to look up at your hulking assailant. His knife remains at your side, his pyramid-shaped mask giving you the feeling he's staring directly at you. Almost <em>through </em>you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a step toward you. And another. The energy pouring off of him... it's intoxicating. You don't even notice your legs instinctively parting as he approaches. His hand reaches toward your left leg, grasping you and pulling you closer to him. You are so close to him that you can hear his laboured breaths now. Deep. Raspy. Interspersed by the occasional growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your body is paralyzed with fear at the closeness of this merciless killer. And the thought of what he intends to do with you. He is clearly angry. His grip tightens on your thigh as he leans right over you now. You try to ask what he wants, yet you are summarily silenced by something coming out from beneath his headpiece. Something... black. Slimy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is that... is that a <em>tongue</em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slick appendage drags itself across your exposed neck, eliciting a shiver from you and sending a jolt straight to your most delicate parts, causing your underwear to become moist. The trembling does not stop as his 'tongue' drags further upward, over your cheek and toward your mouth. Every logical sense in your body is screaming at you to <em>clench your mouth shut</em>. But your instinct causes you to open it instead. The appendage begins to probe at your lips before slithering inside, causing you to moan around it in surprise and just the barest hint of delight. Your panties dampen further from this intrusive act, your fingers bunching up the ground beneath you as your toes also curl in your shoes from the intense feeling. It doesn't even truly taste like anything. It just... is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continues to 'make out' with you for several moments, his tongue probing the recesses of your mouth rather forcefully, yet this oddly turns you on even further. It's like you're his plaything, and he is manipulating your desires like a puppet master. His tongue leaves your mouth, the absence of it leaving you longing for more. The appendage draws across the base of his mask before twisting back and forth as his other hand slips downward, toward the crude, torn leather apron he wears. Your eyes follow his hand almost eagerly. Is he going to...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The monstrous paw of his gropes at the apron before violently tearing it off and... oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh <em>fuck</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is most certainly not going to fit... ANYWHERE on you. Or in you for that matter. That has to be one of the biggest cocks you've ever seen in your life. It hangs down between his thick, muscular thighs and even reaches his knees. And under your gaze, that monstrous dick begins to enlarge and point toward its intended target: YOU.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You feel your knees involuntarily spread further and your skirt ride up, exposing your now drenched panties to the monster before you. He seems to purr in satisfaction at seeing the effect he has on you before his right hand shoots from your thigh to your panties, ripping them cleanly from you without so much as a blink. You squeak slightly in embarrassment at being exposed so easily, your folds dripping with womanly nectar at the implications of this most recent action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, his attention does not turn to your pussy right away. He kneels upright for a moment, bringing your face closer to that monstrosity between his legs. You gasp in shock as you realise what he intends. But there's no way he will fit it...!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seems not to care as his hand viciously grabs the back of your head, bringing it to the tip of his deep coloured cock, and pressing its way inside your mouth. Your jaw hurts from how much it is forced to stretch to accommodate such girth. However, at this point you are so horny that your higher brain functions seem to not care in the slightest. You whine and gag softly as you attempt to take that monster into your throat. A deep rumble emits from his throat as he voices his satisfaction at your attempts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of which lasts a moment before he plunges it down your throat with a bestial growl. You choke and struggle as the beast violates your throat so savagely, your feeble protests coming forth as a series of strangled whines and slurps. Mercifully he begins to withdraw, allowing you a few precious seconds of breath before he rams his rod down your throat once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choked noises follow as he fucks your mouth and throat viciously, grunting all the while, his hand holding your head almost possessively to ensure you have no illusions about pulling away and escaping. His engorged testicles slap your chin with each movement, as you feel your throat giving way to him, becoming little more than a fucksleeve for his impressive dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several minutes of this savage throatfucking later, you hear him grunting in a discernibly different way, his dick finally pulsating and spilling a vicious, hefty load right into your mouth and throat. Once again narrowly dodging your gag reflex, you instinctively swallow all he offers, gulping as fast as your mouth will allow, proving to not be fast enough as his cum leaks around his girth and past your lips, spilling onto your chin and cleavage. He pulls the monstrosity free from your throat and you are left to gasp and cough violently, swallowing the remnants out of reflex and just pure arousal at this point, noticing his erection failing to go down after such a vicious orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's at this point that you become acutely aware of the fact that he tore away your underwear. Oh dear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand lunges forward and pushes at your shoulder, shoving you back against the ground as you squeak in surprise and start to struggle a little. No, there's no way it would fit down there either! Again, your mental objections would go unheeded, even if they could be spoken aloud. His erection grinds against your folds, making you shiver once more at the thought of how that monstrous thing would <em>feel </em>inside of you. Your fear response is being completely overridden by your arousal at this point, causing you to begin panting softly while looking up at the monster that has you pinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With another grunt, and his hand moving from your shoulder to close firmly around your throat, his cock penetrates your drenched pussy with one fell thrust, the feeling causing you to scream in a mix of pain and bliss as it feels like that thing just <em>split you in fucking half</em>. His growls sound out in a way that sounds like moaning of his own as he holds you by the throat like some kind of enlarged sex object, and begins to thrust viciously into you with relative ease, thanks to how utterly drenched you were and still are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain ebbs away after a few thrusts, and all that is left is overwhelming pleasure. Your screams turn into cries of pleasure and loud begging for him to go harder. FASTER. DEEPER! His fat cock spears you repeatedly, and after a moment his hand releases your throat. Following that, his arms push your legs upward toward your shoulders, and he leans over you in full mating press mode.<br/>
<br/>
And then he goes fucking <em>ballistic</em> on your pussy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thrusts are easily twice as hard as before, his growls becoming more frequent, his hips slapping viciously against yours as your body, contorted in this position, is flooded with untold pleasure. This beast is taking what belongs to him, and you are both powerless and lacking any genuine desire to stop him. You are his, now. He owns you completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His grunts continue as his pace builds up, and a familiar throbbing in his cock tells you what is coming. And by the power of the Entity you are <em>needing it</em> at this point. You scream at him to do it, to cum deep inside you and mark you as his. Again his hand goes to your neck and clenches just hard enough to enhance the pleasure through some choking, right as his cock spills his monstrous load within your walls, pumping your womb deeply with his seed and causing it to flood so much, it spills backward and all over your exposed ass. All the while you scream as best you can to announce your own orgasm, closely matching his in timing, to the completely empty environment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a few more growls and purrs, he finishes unloading his cum within you, pulling back and allowing his cock to pop free. Your distended vagina leaks with his release, and plenty of your own while you lay there, panting and drawing in as much air as you can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The monster strokes his fingers down your face, over your smiling lips, and breathes deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You are his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is your Atonement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you have sinned so much.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>